


Changed/Unchanged

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, School Shootings, be careful guys this bad boy is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Six students.Five live.Does fate care if you’re the same after a tragedy?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, platonic DRLAMP
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Changed/Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies, lords and non-binary royalty! I went on a week vacation and had a Not vacation, so here’s a draft fic from about a month ago. Enjoy!  
> -Starships/Satellite/Ky

Remus would tell you that group pranks were group projects and so when half of the school was herded into the gym for an assembly, Virgil was hardly surprised.His friend had long since filled both of their backpacks with glow sticks and now they were in the middle of the bleachers, waiting to hand them out.  _For ultimate chaos_ _,_ Remus would say and Virgil would agree, before cracking seventeen glow sticks at once. They were dumbasses that way, but who was Virgil but to go along with stupid plans?

Roman was sitting in the last row, and he could see everyone. It wasn’t that he didn’t have friends, he just couldn’t afford another detention if his brother was caught. Colleges looked at that and if he wanted to go into musical theater, he needed to be perfect, especially since it was his senior year.

Logan and Patton were up front, closest to the doors, having been warned earlier that there was going to be a prank and that they should get out of line of fire.

Janus was under the bleachers- but that was hardly abnormal. Some would joke that he lived there and he would always shrug, never denying it. 

The juniors and seniors had been lumped together in a last minute assembly about the SAT’s and honestly, no one was paying attention as the school counselor droned on about pencils and ScanTrons.

That was until the gunfire started.

There’s always a moment of quiet after a first shot- when people are confused, still trying to process what the hell is going on.Remus was the first to react, tackling his best friend sideways instead of trying to run like everyone else around them.He wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him tight, praying that if a bullet was to hit him, it wouldn’t get to his small friend.

Roman felt the bullet in his shoulder before he knew what was going on. Luckily it didn’t hit anything important, and luckily whoever was shooting didn’t aim at him again.

Logan pulled Patton up, his mind going blank as he dragged them away, even as a shot tore through Patton’s leg and he had to hide them under the bleachers.He took off his tie and made a tourniquet, tying so tight that Patton screamed, but he couldn’t lose his boyfriend like this.

Janus was the safest- technically.He called 911 the second he heard the shot and as he crawled past Logan and Patton, he gave his half brother a grim nod.

And then he wasn’t safe anymore.Out in the open, stepping over the body of a senior girl who’s glassy eyes stared upward, unseeing.

The kid with the gun was messily reloading, and Janus approached her, his hands up non threateningly.

She was his friend after all.He was friendly with all the outcasts, the weirdos and the loners. 

She saw him.

“Don’t do this.”

She fired.

Later, they would find an entire magazine of bullets had been emptied into the senior’s chest, and that the girl would be sobbing that she killed her only friend because he tried to stop her.

Four casualties.

Eighteen wounded.

Virgil wouldn’t speak for nearly a year after, and at night he’d scream soundlessly as Remus rocked him back and forth. No one called him paranoid after he came back with severe anxiety disorder.

Remus talked more if that was possible as if to fill the silence that Janus left behind.

Roman said he was fine, but when it rained, the old wound would throb and he would remember over and over that he couldn’t save anyone because he had been hurt. That he couldn’t save Janus, who he was going to ask to prom.The poster never left his closet.

Patton limped. He’d never run track again.

Logan buried himself in statistics, learning everything about school shootings. He vowed to do everything he could to prevent something like that ever again. 

Janus rested in an unmarked grave, but once a week, a ragtag group of high school students placed Morning Glories on the headstone. And every week, a brother with glasses and a tie would tell the headstone about what had been going on, that he missed having someone to debate Kante and Freud about with.

Their town was too small to make any sort of headline and so there they remained.

Unchanged.

Changed?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?   
> Comments?


End file.
